Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV)
Summary '''Gilgamesh, contrarily known as the Blademaster, is an antagonist and the final boss of Final Fantasy XV: Episode Gladiolus. Gilgamesh is the Shield of the Founder King from over 2,000 years ago and is the one who judges those as worthy or unworthy of defending the True King. Gilgamesh lost his arm in a battle with the 15-year-old Cor Leonis but was able to steal Cor's katana in the same battle. Eventually, Gilgamesh finds himself fighting with and deeming Gladiolus worthy, finally gifting him with the blade he had stolen many years ago. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Gilgamesh Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Unknown, implied to be over 2,000 years of age Classification: Blademaster, Shield of the Founder King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Is an expert with blades and has thousands of years of experience), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Sealing, Afterimage Creation, Illusion Creation, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Necromancy, Summoning, Creation, Power Mimicry (Can recreate weapons and swords of both himself and his opponent, copying the skills and abilities of said weapons along with them), Deconstruction, Teleportation (Can warp short distances), Air Manipulation (His mere presence causes the air to tense up), Statistics Amplification, Energy Projection, Immortality (Type 1, possibly Type 7), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and attacks which cannot harm the soul (Was only able to be harmed and defeated by Gladiolus after he achieved the power of souls, and casually tanks attacks from this ability), Mind Manipulation (He can bend the intentions of one's very soul to his will, controlling them and their actions entirely.), limited Forcefield Creation, possibly Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Durability Negation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Easily defeated Gladiolus and was incapable of being harmed by him, later fought on par with Gladiolus after he had completed the trials and proven that he would be a worthy Shield of the King, meant to defend and fight alongside Noctis) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Defeated and fought on par with Gladiolus, likely comparable to Noctis as a Shield of the King) Lifting Strength: Class T (Physically overpowered Gladioulus, who could hold back Titan) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee with his katana, higher with warping Standard Equipment: *'Genji Blade:' A sword that used to belong to Cor Leonis, before it was taken by Gilgamesh after their battle. This lead Cor to believe it was lost forever. This glaive ends a flurry of attacks with a deadly coup de grâce. *'Copy Blade:' Using his powers, Gilgamesh is capable of making a copy of the Genji Blade to show his ability of Dual Wielding. Intelligence: Gilgamesh has been alive for over 2,000 years, and is heavily implied to have been fighting for a large majority of that time. It is also notable that Gilgamesh is a Shield of the King, which is a role and title that requires an incredible skill. Furthermore, Gilgamesh is able to perform many attacks and techniques with his blades and shows his prowess with being capable of defeating Cor Leonis after his arm had been cut off. Weaknesses: Not many have been shown, but he has been defeated and knocked down by those with skills similar to his. He may not be the best fighter against flying opponents and was never shown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Glaive Arts:' Gilgamesh is capable of using and mastering Glaive Arts; swordsmanship techniques said to have been passed down through the generations. **'Dual Master:' Gilgamesh is able to effectively use multiple blades at once. This technique unleashes a long series of fierce sword swings that home in on nearby targets and finishes with a devastating blow that can stagger most foes. *'Red Energy:' Gilgamesh is able to surround himself and his weapons with red energy, boosting his strength greatly. This also acts as a minor forcefield. *'"Ghost" Construction:' Gilgamesh can create and materialize ghostly duplicates of things, such as his arm or a blade. *'Control of the Dead:' Gilgamesh's mere presence resurrects the dead, and he has full control over them afterward. This is due to the power of his soul attracting the fallen souls of the past. *'Phasing:' Gilgamesh is able to phase through attacks, people, and objects. This is capable of negating durability and being used as an evasion technique. He leaves behind red holograms when phasing. *'Warping:' Gilgamesh, along with the ability to phase, can warp short distances in combat. This is used to close distances, dodge attacks, and often used alongside his phasing ability. *'Sealing:' Gilgamesh has the ability to seal things, even souls, inside objects, people, places, or even ideas in general. *'Fading:' Gilgamesh can fade away like a ghost, making him invisible and untouchable, even to those who can interact with the Non-Physical. Gallery FFRK Gilgamesh FFXV.png|Gilgamesh as he appears in Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gilgamesh_and_Somnus_in_FFXV_Episode_Ardyn_Prologue.png|Gilgamesh in the Ardyn Prologue Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Illusionists Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users